Souviens toi de cette nuit , cette dernière nuit
by Soleilvert
Summary: Une couronne pour elle, un titre pour lui. L'apogée d'un règne pour tous deux. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de ce Roi, cette Reine, après cette nuit ? Cette dernière nuit...


**CETTE DERNIÈRE NUIT...**

**PDV Bella**

**.**

**.**

_« Le roi et la reine de Forks Private High School 2011, sont... »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, aux sifflements qui retentirent tout autour de moi, et au roulement de tambours joué par le batteur du groupe ' Hell '.

Ma soirée. Mon ultime moment de règne.

Je perdrai tout, à la sortie de ce bal de promo.

.

La popularité.

.

Rien que ça ?

Je vous entends d'ici, railler sur la malédiction qui s'abattait sur moi.

Mais je ne vivais que pour me sentir matée, désirée, enviée, jalousée, imitée, courtisée, pénétrée, pleurée et enfin, célébrée... En tout modestie, bien sûr.

_« C'est toi, ma Belle... »_ Les mains de Chris Andrew se calèrent au bas de mes reins, et je souris en retour.

_« Je sais. La question est plutôt : qui sera roi ? _» Approuvai-je en scrutant la foule d'allumés suspendus aux lèvres de monsieur le directeur Clark's.

Les lumières étaient tamisées, pour l'occasion.

Des spots violets et blancs illuminaient les robes scintillantes, chemises immaculées, coiffures aux reflets fluorescentes. Des ballons du même ton éclataient de temps à autre dans l'immense bibliothèque, qui elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec avec un lieu de travail. Stands de boissons non-alcoolisées, scène de bois, piste de danse, nourriture en tous genres avaient envahi ce lieu à l'odeur de livre neuf en temps normal.

Mon regard surfait sur les poitrines moulées et rehaussées par des robes décolletées, et bustiers de luxe. J'enviais toutes ces filles à grosse poitrine. La mienne ne valait pas grand-chose. Les garçons me glissaient à l'oreille, quand ils me surprenaient à tenter de remonter mes seins, au self ou en cours, ' Ils sont parfaits pour nos mains, Chérie... ' Mais je voulais des gros nibards, bon sang ! Du volumineux, du pulpeux, du tendre, du siliconé s'il le fallait !

J'aurais tenté la chirurgie il y a un an déjà, si mes parents Renée et Charlie avaient eu la bonté d'apposer leur signature sur l'autorisation obligatoire pour mineure, mais il me faudrait attendre encore quatre années, mes 21 ans, puisque mes géniteurs considéraient cela tout à fait inutile et de plus, pas dans nos moyens.

Je leur en foutrais, moi, un manque de moyens ! Mes amies avaient les moyens, mes amies se siliconaient quand elles le voulaient et l'étaient déjà pour la plupart, et elles me donneraient volontiers les 3000 $ demandés ! Mes parents avaient fait un effort pour m'inscrire dans cette école privée, ils pouvaient donc aussi me donner des faux-seins !

J'avais du faire de bien mauvaises choses au Tout Puissant, dans une vie antérieure...

«_ Tu penses encore à tes seins ? »_

_« Bingo ! » _marmonnai-je avec mauvaise humeur en plaçant mes mains sous les bonnets, rehaussant ma poitrine pour la énième fois ce soir.

_« Je jure de leur faire prendre volume d'ici quelques heures. »_

_« Ça ne tient pas, ton astuce : je suis excitée, ça gonfle, mais dès que le désir retombe... Pouf ! Ça crève aussi sec ! »_

_« Je suis prêt à t'exciter toute la nuit Bella, tu sais ! _» pouffa-t-il en m'adressant un regard bleu ampli de sous-entendus, ce que je réfutai d'un long soupir.

_« La reine et le roi de Forks Private High School 2011 sont... Isabella Swan et Harry Pot... »_

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun retenant un rire face à la moue consternée du proviseur.

_« Y-a-t-il un sorcier, dans cette salle ? »_ Finit-il par rire jaune, la colère bouillant au fond de sa voix, mais ça rendit plutôt tout mon entourage hilare. Moi je souris pauvrement, désolée pour l'auteur de cet acte qui ne devait pas posséder plus de quatre neurones.

_« Que penses-tu de ton partenaire ? »_ Souffla soudainement une voix sensuelle à mon oreille, et je tournai alors la tête afin de me plonger dans l'océan d'émeraudes étincelantes à proximité/

_« Qu'il a un balais dans le cul ! »_ Gloussai-je malgré moi, toujours cette incapacité à contrôler mes faits et gestes en présence d'Edward.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et commençai immanquablement à piétiner nerveusement sur place, mes pieds douloureux d'ampoules en souffrant un peu plus.

Il gloussa à son tour, de sa voix rauque et inimitable, chaude mais jamais autant que lorsque nos deux corps fusionnaient.

Je sentis à l'électricité qui vibra dans mes reins, qu'il avait remplacé la main de Chris par la sienne, son torse venant se placer dans mon dos et son bras enlaçant mon ventre.

_« Toutes mes félicitations, Isabella, tu mérites ce titre plus que n'importe quelle autre fille... »_

Ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille, c'était un coup à mourir de combustion instantanée.

Seigneur, ce qu'Edward pouvait être... Parfait dans ses imperfections !

_« Tu as voté pour moi ? » _Soufflai-je, bien que je n'y croyais pas exactement. Il était distant, tellement distant, dès que le sexe n'était plus en jeu.

.

Il ne me voulait que pour ça. Se libérer, s'amuser, se vider aussi, comme il aimait me le souffler durant nos ébats. Ça me blessait. Ça me tordait les boyaux. Ça me serrait le cœur. J'avais été Lui, j'avais aimé le fréquenter pour côtoyer les étoiles exclusivement, mais les choses avaient changées.

N'être qu'un défouloir pour Lui, avec Lui, n'était pas ce que la Bella âgée de dix ans cachée au fond de mon esprit, désirait. La petite fille innocente elle, rêvait du prince charmant, du plus beau garçon au monde, du plus intelligent, du plus gentil, du plus tendre et romantique.

Bien sûr, Edward n'était pas tout ça.

Il n'était pas romantique, pas le plus gentil, mais le fait était qu'il était le plus beau, l'un des plus intelligents, et tendre à ses heures. Les altercations étaient fréquentes entre nous, les tensions palpables à tout moment, mais ça aussi, c'était lorsqu'il ne m'offrait pas ses desserts, mine de rien par sous la table au self ; une canette de bière ; qu'il ne faisait pas comme si je n'existais pas le matin en sortant de sa Maserati ; qu'il ne me proposait pas de passer à l'une de ses soirées entre amis.

Lunatique. Edward était lunatique au possible, et bien que j'en aie constamment le tournis, je m'y adaptais.

_« Rectification, jeunes gens ! L'un d'entre vous s'est crû drôle en glissant par je ne sais quelle magie, trois papiers dans l'enveloppe officielle, mais j'ai là le véritable roi de la soirée. »_

Le directeur brandit un papier bleu avec une fierté non dissimulée, sourire narquois aux lèvres, alors qu'un spot me braquait. Je ne me sentais nullement gênée par toute cette lumière, ces regards. Je ne rêvais que des flashs.

_« La reine et le roi de la promo 2011 sont donc... Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen ! »_

_« Comme c'est étonnant... »_ Susurra celui-ci à mon oreille, tout aussi blasé, en attrapant ma main afin de m'aider à fendre la foule qui nous acclamait.

Je voulais ça toute ma vie. Edward m'accordant son attention, et le public saluant ma grandeur.

En revanche, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas une minute de plus, étaient ces chaussures à talons de dix centimètres neuves imitation Louboutin, qui charcutaient chacun de mes orteils.

Le moindre pas était une torture mais Alice était, dans la logique des choses, partie à la quête de pansements. Elle n'était plus réapparue depuis une bonne heure, ça me foutait en colère. Cette ado complexée et bègue n'était qu'une incapable.

_« Tu ne veux pas monter ? » _S'étonna mon bon roi charmant en stoppant ses pas, ses grandes et sublimes prunelles plongées dans les miennes avec étonnement.

J'aimais être sous le feu des rampes. Sentir le bois de la scène sous mes pieds. C'était le cas encore ce soir, qu'il ne s'y méprenne pas.

_« Si _», Souris-je, en priant intérieurement pour que cette coincée d'Alice réapparaisse dès ma sortie de scène.

Il me laissa emprunter l'escalier d'un geste galant et vaste du bras puis me précéda, toujours ces doux applaudissements et sifflements à nos oreilles.

Le proviseur me sourit chaleureusement, couronne imitation diamants en mains.

Je lui souris également, lui laissant l'honneur de la passer dans mes cheveux relevés d'un chignon lâche.

_« Toutes mes félicitations, Isabella. En souhaitant qu'Hollywood vous offre ses portes un jour. »_

_« Quand on veut, on peut. »_. Lui assurai-je alors avec hargne, touchée qu'il connaisse un tant soit peu mon dossier scolaire, les orientations que je déclarais souhaiter prendre depuis mon arrivée au 9 ème grade.

J'entrais au conservatoire national d'arts dramatiques basé à Phœnix dès la mi septembre, et je comptais bien tout détruire sur mon passage, m'affirmer, prouver à tous que mon désir incommensurable de percer ne resterait pas dans le domaine du rêve. Démontrer à tous que malgré les revenus moyens de ma famille, j'étais quelqu'un.

Il acquiesça avec complicité, puis tendit une main solennelle au roi de Forks Private High School.

_« Toutes mes félicitations, Edward. En espérant également que vos objectifs soient atteints d'ici quelques années. L'ambition fait vivre, un substitut de l'espoir.»_

Edward, lui, se voyait grand maître du barreau, défendant les innocents pour faire régner la justice. Il étudierait à Standford, dans la Silicon Valley, et il réussirait. Il avait le charisme, la force de caractère, la rage de vaincre, l'intelligence et l'argent. Tout.

_« Le jour où la justice vous ennuie, pas avant cinq ans histoire que je sois diplômé, contactez-moi.»_

_« Je n'hésiterai pas ! » _Lui assura le proviseur avec bonne humeur, tout en attrapant le micro qu'une des surveillantes du lycée lui tendait depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, sans aucun sourire pour les héros de ce soir que nous étions.

Un regard hautain à cette pauvre pionne mal aimée des élèves, puis je plaçai le micro à bonne distance de ma bouche.

_« Je remercie tous ceux qui »_ J'éclatai de rire, quand on commença à me siffler en un joyeux brouhaha, étouffant jusqu'à ma voix qui résonnait dans les baffes.

Mes amis étaient là ; les ennemis aussi, mais ceux-ci se faisaient toujours discrets sur mon passage.

_« Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la bonté de me donner cette chance..._ Je désignai la couronne avec fierté._ J'espère sincèrement que pour tous, cette année aura été riche, amusante, haute en surprises et, aussi, je... Je souhaite à chacun de trouver l'amour un jour. _» Soufflai-je, d'une voix moins assurée malgré moi.

Si seulement l'homme à gauche réalisait à quel point Il était l'amour que moi je cherchais...

_« T'enchaînes, aucun souci pour toi... »_ Entendis-je railler méchamment, quelque part dans le public.

Cette jalouse avait raison. J'enchaînais. Je profitais. Je m'amusais.

_« Je me distrais dans l'attente du prince charmant ! » _Ris-je alors en haussant des épaules mutines.

Bien sûr, Edward ne le prendrait pas personnellement. Il devenait aveugle et sourd, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

_« Je suis ton prince ! » _se dévoila Taylor en levant haut les bras afin que je le repère, mais c'était avant que d'autres se déclarent à leurs tours et lui donnent des coups de coude joueurs.

Le micro me fut soudainement arraché des mains. Le roi était apparemment agacé par tant de gamineries.

_« Ce soir, Isabella est mienne. Point barre. Pour ce qui est du discours, eh bien... C'est le même, on se dit rendez-vous dans dix ans, même heure, même place. »_

.

Une fois hors de la scène je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il se passa, mais le fait est que je me retrouvai très vite dans la Maserati noire, le pied d'Edward si fort sur l'accélérateur que mon corps en était plaqué à mon siège.

.

_« Ralentis ! »_ Paniquai-je en tentant d'actionner la conduite automatique, mais il me bloqua de son coude.

_« Je conduis vite, tu le sais Isabella. » _Répliqua-t-il sèchement, de sa voix si... Colérique, excitée, rauque, désireuse.

.

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii, c'est la dernière...

Notre dernière rencontre. Nos derniers instants, avant que chacun ne commence sa vie.

Profites-en, Chérie, c'est la dernière...

.

Ces pensées, censées me faire mouiller, ne déclenchèrent qu'une soudaine humidité dans mes yeux.

.

Je fermai les paupières en inspirant profondément.

Il n'était qu'un mec avec qui je couchais. Un de plus. Il n'avait rien de plus que tous ceux à qui j'avais prêté mon corps.

Mais je me sentais si... Mal, en imaginant ne plus le croiser chaque jour !

Comme un vide, vertigineux et douloureux, avant même que la séparation ne soit effective.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la dépression, bien trop forte de caractère, mais je supposais que le ressentit de ma mère lors de sa sombre époque était un X 100 de ce que je ressentais actuellement. Suite au divorce, quand j'avais 9 ans ; La tromperie de Charlie, avec qui je vivais depuis quatre ans maintenant. Un adultère qui l'avait détruite et fait sombrer dans le néant. Mais Renée n'avait jamais été claire, elle non plus. Ma vie de petite fille n'avait pas été du même ressort que celles de mes amies. Elles, n'avaient jamais entendu leur mère s'envoyer en l'air, et encore moins avec un autre que leur père.

Charlie était pourtant, et de loin, l'élément le plus stable de ma vie. Shérif de notre petite ville de Forks - qui depuis le tournage d'un film a succès il y avait de ça 10 ans était devenue un endroit où l'immobilier n'était plus qu'accessible aux riches - posé, généreux malgré son compte en banque moyen, remarié avec Sue, qui de sa vie passée avait elle aussi eu un enfant.

Emmett était de ces ados forts et sensibles à fois, un cœur en or, et des muscles qui s'étoffaient chaque jour. Un frère, malgré nos sangs différents, mon cadet à une année près. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'avais pu le haïr lorsqu'il avait emménagé chez nous ! Un Gamin. Un fouteur de merde. Un insolent. Un sans-gêne, entre autres lorsque je retrouvais un cirque pas possible dans ma chambre à nos débuts, quand il la fouillait à la recherche d'infos croustillantes sur la "Nouvelle Recrue", comme il me surnommait toujours.

_« Isabella, à quoi penses-tu ? »_

La voix d'Edward était toujours froide, sèche, sévère, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin ce soir. Autant je supportais ses sautes d'humeur tous les jours, autant en cette dernière soirée je cherchais autre chose.

Quand il activa la boite automatique, que sa main se posa sur mon genou dénudé avec douceur, je retins difficilement mes larmes.

Notre dernière nuit...

_« Dis-moi que tes seins ne te mettent pas dans un état pareil, Bella... Ils sont parfaits_. » Souffla-t-il, perdu et désespéré, et sans le prévoir, un rire ressemblant tonalité pour tonalité à un hennissement d'équidé m'échappa.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil se figer sur son siège, alors que je virais au cramoisis en ne rêvant que de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Seigneur, quand parviendrai-je à passer ne serait-ce que dix minutes en sa présence, sans me comporter comme une attardée profonde ?

«_ C'était quoi, ça ? »_

_« Un lapin je crois, il y en a pas mal sur nos routes la nuit. » _Brodai-je en désignant le bas-côté à peine dissimulé par le brouillard cette nuit.

_« Je parlais de ce... Rire ? Peut-on réellement appeler ça un rire, en fait ? _» Cette réplique consternée m'arracha un nouvel hennissement, et je gémis mon angoisse en me pinçant douloureusement la cuisse.

_« Seigneur, pitié, accordez moi votre miséricorde __! »_

Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège, les larmes piquant mes yeux sans doute écarquillés en ce moment même.

_« Es-tu en train de tester une nouvelle technique ? Tu sais, pour échauffer ta voix avant d'entrer en scène ? »_

_« Edward ! » _Grognai-je en frappant la main qu'il avait maintenu sur mon genou.

Il éclata de rire alors, de mauvaise humeur, j'enfonçai mes ongles manucurés gratuitement grâce aux amies, dans le dos de sa main.

_« Isabella ! _» Siffla-t-il immédiatement en s'éloignant, la voiture prenant une dangereuse direction au coup de volantinintentionnellement donné.

Il reprit sa trajectoire, alors que je riais à mon tour.

_« Isabella, quels effets auraient donc tes seins si parfaits, sur un visage balafré ? »_

_« Ma beauté serait alors un secret que seuls les vrais amis auraient eu le privilège de découvrir. _» Plaidai-je du tac-au-tac, d'une voix suave, ce qui déclencha un léger rire chez l'imbécile.

_« Dans dix ans, Chérie, on aura tous fait quelque chose de nos vies et sois certaine que ta beauté aura été oubliée ! »_

_« Qui a dit que je coupais les ponts avec tous ? _» Relevai-je en arquant un sourcil amusé, regard fixe sur son visage ombragé tourné face à la route.

Sa mâchoire anguleuse se contracta d'un geste sec, ses lèvres roses se pincèrent, tandis que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient sur le volant.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Avec qui comptes-tu garder contact ?»_

J'avais envie de jouer, ce soir...

_« Mike a l'air intéressé par l'idée ! » _Ris-je, ce qui était vrai, mais j'en faisais part à Edward pour déclencher cette la colère dont il témoignerait en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce mec était possessif au possible, malgré notre relation purement sexuelle.

Je frémis quand il planta son regard dilaté de fureur dans le mien, mais je ne baissai pas les yeux.

_« T'en ferais quoi de son contact, Isabella ? »_

_« Des choses. »_

_« Dis-moi quoi, putain ! »_

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, sans pouvoir lutter plus.

_« Isabella, réponds-moi immédiatement où tu le regretteras. »_

_« La ferme, tu veux ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, tu fais ce que tu veux de la tienne, j'ai pas de compte à te... »_

_« Ta gueu... Tais-toi ! »_

Choquée, je me redressai furieusement sur mon siège. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de me dire " ta gueule ? "

_« Mike n'est qu'un enfoiré, Isabella. »_

_« Et toi, t'es quoi ? »_

_« Qui a dit que je voulais qu'on garde contact ? »_

Mon coeur sembla se briser en milliers de morceaux, mais je le dissimulai en plaquant mon front contre la vitre fraîche.

Edward ne devait jamais découvrir à quel point je tenais à lui.

_« Isabella ? »_

J'étais tombée amoureuse du pire des connards qu'il existait sur cette planète.

_« Je t'interdis de revoir ce fils de pute, est-ce que c'est clair Isabella ? Qui tu comptais retrouver sinon, sérieusement ? Jessica, cette pouffe qui ne rêve que de mourants milliardaires ? »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » _Crachai-je, hors de moi. Jessica vivait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, se contrefoutant des règles ou du qu'en-dira-t-on, et je l'aimais pour ça en particulier.

_« TU dis n'importe quoi, Isabella ! Tu n'es pas de ces putains de filles à papa riches jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Tu n'es pas de ces filles superficielles, je VEUX que tu entres ça dans ton crâne d'écervelée ! »_

_« Un jour je serai riche jusqu'au bout des ongles moi aussi ! Un jour je te prouverai à toi et tous ces autres putains de prétentieux que je suis quelqu'un ! »_ Beuglai-je alors à mon tour, des larmes de colère et de tristesse passant mes cils.

Non je n'étais pas de sa situation. Non je ne m'offrais pas ce dont j'avais envie. Non je n'avais pas de voiture, préférant squatter les Maserati et Porsche des amis, plutôt que trimbaler la minable Chevrolet rouillée offerte par mon père l'année dernière. Et enfin, oui je ne portais que des imitations, malgré que j'affirme haut et fort le contraire.

J'existerai, un jour. Je leur prouverai, à tous, que j'étais Quelqu'un.

_« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être quelqu'un, sans l'argent ? Tu ES Quelqu'un. Tu existes. Isabella Swan, magnifique bout de femme au caractère de feu. Tu ES quelqu'un, les dollars on s'en contrefout. »_

_« C'est facile pour toi... » _Rétorquai-je amèrement. À sa naissance déjà, il existait dans ce monde.

Edward Antony Cullen, fils unique de Carlisle et Élisabeth, tous deux millionnaires depuis qu'elle avait repris la direction de l'entreprise Apple dont le fondateur n'était autre que son père, et que lui avait hérité d'une dizaine de Yachts.

Edward Cullen existait. Depuis toujours.

_« Putain mais merde, à la fin ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit que... »_

_« Dit, ouais, c'est exactement ça, tu le DIS. Pauvre chéri, riche et délaissé par ses parents... La dernière fois que j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, Edward, elle refusait la chirurgie mammaire et c'était il y a plus d'un an. »_ Le coupai-je froidement.

Sa main retrouva ma cuisse, mais sans douceur cette fois, la serrant si fort que j'en eut mal.

Je tentai de le repousser, le décrocher de ma peau, mais au lieu de ça, d'un geste rapide il enclencha de nouveau la boite à vitesses automatiques, et un cri de surprise m'échappa quand ses doigts forcèrent le barrage de mes jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre.

_« Tu n'es même pas mouillée, putain !_ » Cette constatation le fit hurler de colère, et moi frissonner d'appréhension.

Le klaxon se déclencha lorsqu'il donna un coup rageur sur le volant, le regard plus assombri encore.

_« Détache ta ceinture. » _Se reprit-il froidement, en enclenchant son clignotant.

Avec panique, je repérai à l'aide des phares de la voiture un champs de fleurs en pleine croissance à notre droite.

_« Edward, non, je... »_

_« NOTRE DERNIÈRE NUIT, ISABELLA !_ »

Quel traitement me réservait-il ? Je n'étais sûre de rien, mais cette colère inédite promettait quelque chose de superbe.

.

Quand Edward ouvrit mon côté, me tendit une main tremblante, je défis fébrilement ma ceinture de sécurité.

Il m'attira contre son torse chaud sans attendre, mon visage se fondant alors dans le cuir de son blouson avec addiction. Cette odeur, Son odeur.

Mes bras entourèrent son torse avec force, alors que les siens encerclaient mes hanches, plaquant fermement nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je sentais son désir contre mon nombril, ce soldat si dur que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Lui faire plaisir, lui faire du bien, n'importe comment et n'importe où. C'était comme un devoir, une mission pour laquelle j'avais été programmée. Je ne vivais que pour ces instants de plénitude, lorsque son visage céleste se durcissait de l'orgasme qui le frappait, et lorsque mon prénom quittait ses lèvres. Je ne vivais réellement que pour nos moments à deux. Les extras, les autres garçons, n'étaient que de l'amusement.

_« La dernière, Bella.. »_

Son souffla balaya mon visage, alors qu'Edward le prenait en coupe.

Ses lèvres closes étaient tellement attirantes... J'aimerais tant, pour notre dernière nuit, les prendre, les goûter enfin...

De la stimulation, de la pénétration, du sexe, mais pas de baiser. Une règle que nous avions instaurée dès la première fois. À cette époque, je venais tout juste de le rencontrer, la journée même.

Il était arrivé au lycée ce vendredi matin là, le 15 novembre 2009. J'avais tout d'abord croisé son regard flamboyant sur la parking. Le cours de biologie avait finit de nous stimuler. Sa main avait traîné sur ma cuisse suite à peine quinze minutes de tension palpable, nos regards une nouvelle fois s'étaient trouvés, puis ne s'étaient plus lâchés jusqu'au retentissement de la sonnerie. Nos corps s'étaient assemblé à la sortie des cours, dans la foret qui longeait le lycée. Ça n'avait pas été timide, ni doux. De la passion, des pulsions primaires.

Jamais de baiser, en deux années.

Ce soir, j'avais la sensation de pouvoir tout tenter, de ne plus rien avoir à perdre.

Son regard assombri de désir semblait me poser des questions. Des milliers de questions à la fois.

_« Edward ? » _Soufflai-je en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant inlassablement plus de proximité lorsque cet apollon d'un mètre quatre-vingt-trois entrait dans mon champ de vision.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, son silencieux soupir fut une caresse sur ma peau.

_« J'essaye de réaliser... De m'y faire... Tout le monde le fait mais... Tout quitter, tout laisser derrière moi... Pourquoi est-ce si facile pour toi, Isabella ? »_

Quitter Forks était facile. Mais TOUT quitter. TOUT laisser derrière moi, non.

_« Mes rêves sont à Phœnix, _Lui expliquai-je en laissant mes doigts glisser sur ses joues creuses, longer ses mâchoires anguleuses._ Les tiens sont en Californie, dans cinq ans tu défendras les victimes. _»__

_« Ce n'est pas un rêve ça, Isabella. C'est une ambition. »_ S'agaça-t-il soudainement, ce qui me fit soupirer. Le caractère de cochon était de retour !

_« Arrête de jouer sur les mots, tu ne te destines pas prof de littérature ! »_

Un rire diabolique vibra dans sa gorge, ce qui m'inquiéta pas mal, mais ses prunelles étaient soudainement joueuses.

_« Je jure de contrôler votre langage tout au long de cette nuit, Mlle Swan... »_

Avant que j'aie le temps de détecter le sous-entendu coquin, sa bouche se plaquait férocement sur la mienne, et mon cœur en bondit presque hors de ma poitrine.

Ses lèvres étaient acidulées, contrairement à ce que j'imaginais lorsque l'heure du rituel nocturne qu'Edward avait affectueusement renommé ' Mission ronronnement de la chatte Swan ' arrivait. Je me masturbais, en imaginant sa bouche sucrée contre la mienne et bien plus bas également. Ce goût là était encore meilleur que dans mes rêves.

Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque, et mes doigts vinrent fourrager dans sa touffe de cheveux désordonnée, cette coiffure qui lui donnait cette allure de ' j'ai affronté une tigresse cette nuit et, putain, c'était trop bon !' à tout moment de la journée.

J'étais la tigresse en question.

Impatiente de tester les limites de ses muqueuses, j'enfonçai doucement mes dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Nos langues fiévreuses se mêlèrent, tandis que les mains d'Edward remontaient la robe courte sur mes hanches, puis me plaquaient à la carrosserie de sa voiture.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son torse, jusqu'à avoir mon visage tout à fait face au sien, et de nouveau trouver ses lèvres douces.

_« Isabella, tellement bonne... »_

Déboutonner sa chemise était tellement contraignant, tout à coup.

Mais il ne me laissait pas perdre ma flamme, écrasant mon bassin contre la carrosserie à chaque pression rapide qu'il exerçait en moi à travers son jean si dur.

Impatient, il repoussa mes doigts de sa chemise et tira d'un coup sec pour en faire sauter les boutons restants. Ce geste manqua de me faire jouir sur le moment.

Je plongeai mes lèvres dans son cou, tout en glissant les pans du vêtement sur ses épaules fortes, dévoilant un torse fabuleusement musclé. Des abdominaux comme on en rêvait toutes, ni trop fins ni trop volumineux.

Edward était la perfection au masculin.

_« Isabella, tellement bonne... _» Gémit-il à mon oreille, ses allers et retours primaires en moi prenant un rythme plus soutenu.

_« Si tu... Han... Edward, je ne tiendrai pas si tu... »_

J'aurais voulu l'implorer de ralentir ses stimulations directes sur LA zone de turbulences, au risque que je le frustre une fois le coït entamé, mais il reprit mes lèvres et cambra mon corps sur le toit de la voiture.

Seigneur, je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de ce mec !

Ses mains passèrent dans mon shorty, celui-ci glissa le long de mes jambes, puis soudainement Edward m'attira à lui et se déplaça de quelques pas.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu... »_

Oh, Seigneur Dieu...

Le capot... Mon corps abandonné sur la carrosserie noire flambant neuve, ventre contre la surface froide, bassin cambré.

_« Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette dernière nuit, Isabella. »_

L'une de ses mains s'insinua soudainement dans mon intimité, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

Ses doigts écartèrent mes petites lèvres, pincèrent mon clitoris sans plus de cérémonie, et je haletai autant de douleur que de plaisir.

Mon front humide trouva l'extrémité du pare-brise, la tranchée des essuies-glaces, tandis qu'il s'affairait à me faire oublier la fatalité ou plutôt, me l'a rappeler. Telle une ' punition ', qui me menacerait de ne serait-ce que l'oublier une seconde.

Je ne sais combien de doigts entrèrent sauvagement en moi, mais j'en criai son prénom de plaisir.

_« Mon dieu, Edward ! »_

Les vas-et-viens prirent un rythme rapide, mon clitoris subissait une torture équivalente, m'envoyant dans un autre monde.

Ce n'était pas doux. Loin de là. Avec Edward, tout était fougue et passion.

Lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre j'étouffai mon plaisir dans mon avant-bras. Ce dernier fut tiré plus loin, lorsque mon amant décida que je devais me faire entendre.

_« Edward, s'il te plaît plus vite ! »_ L'implorai-je, bien que je sois déjà martelée de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Son souffle désordonné balaya mes cheveux, et il se figea.

_« Souviens toi... Toute ta vie._ » Ce murmure presque menaçant, me fit frémir d'appréhension et de désir.

Ses dents mordillèrent mon oreille, comme toujours lorsque le plaisir prenait le dessus sur toute pensée rationnelle, puis les coups de reins fantastiques reprirent.

.

Quand mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes, et que mes cordes vocales vibrèrent de son prénom, Edward lui continua à s'enfoncer au plus profond de mon être, grondant à chaque accoue tandis que des étoiles m'apparaissaient avec magie.

Puis il trouva ma mâchoire, et ses dents s'y refermèrent brusquement.

Ma gorge brûlait, sèche comme le désert. Ma respiration totalement erratique n'aidait pas à me remettre.

Edward si parfait...

Son souffle court balayait mes cheveux, tandis qu'un sourire niais étirait mes lèvres, ma joue brûlante reposée sur la carrosserie fraîche.

.

Il avait toujours cet effet-là, Edward, je planais totalement après son passage...

.

_« Ça va tellement me manquer... »_ Souris-je béatement, sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Je fus surprise que la bouche de mon amant trouve la commissure de la mienne. A plusieurs reprises, avec douceur.

_« Nous ne sommes pas amis, Isabella... »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Nous ne sommes rien, l'un pour l'autre... »_

_« Je sais, »_ répliquai-je du même ton, bien que le nuage bleu bébé sur lequel j'avais la tendre impression de flotter s'évaporait.

Des ados bouillants. Brûlants d'hormones sexuelles. Rien d'autre.

_« Un jour, tu trouveras ton prince charmant... Un jour, tu nous feras tous rêver, sur les tapis rouges de Cannes, aux Grammy Awards, aux avant-premières de films entrant dans la catégorie ' réalisations les plus vendeuses de l'histoire du cinéma '... Tu habiteras Los Angeles, recevras des oscars et tellement d'autres choses encore dont tu rêves... »_

_« Tu y crois, toi aussi ? » _Sanglotai-je soudainement, des larmes passant mes yeux à l'idée qu'il soit si positif.

Ma mère se foutait de ma gueule. Mes amis espéraient, sans grande conviction. Mon père était récalcitrant, mais ferait tout pour mon bonheur.

_« J'y crois, et... Peut-être qu'un jour tu repenseras à cette nuit... Cette dernière nuit. »_

_« Je te le promets, Edward_. »

.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, tout comme moi pour le moment, était que ce souvenir traverserait chaque jour de ma vie future, faite de noir et de blanc, rarement de gris.

Nous ne savions pas encore, à quel point il me hanterait...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je signe ici mon premier OS, en espérant qu'il soit apprécié !

Bye, SOLEILVERT.


End file.
